


Skiing

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [22]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: The conclusuon go the mini 3 parter staring with no.6 Snowball Fight. Picks up not long after no. 16, Snow Angels.Myfanwy is apprehensive about her first ski lesson.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Skiing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #22: Skiing

They went to meet the instructor, skis in hand.

"I'm nervous," Myfanwy admitted.

"You don't have to do this," Robert reminded her.

"We can go back inside in front of the fire."

"I want to try," Myfanwy insisted.

"Are you sure?" Gestalt pressed. Alex put his hand on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

She smiled.  
"Let's go."

"Alright, but if you want to turn -"

"Is this just a ploy to get me back to the room?" Myfanwy joked.

"No, of course not!" Teddy said.

She grinned at their blushing faces.

"We'll have time after the lesson," she said.


End file.
